<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An exhausting and unwelcome visit by Lilydragon_artist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552781">An exhausting and unwelcome visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist'>Lilydragon_artist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons being terrible people, Gen, Hazbin hell setting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Touching, Stitching wounds, deep wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>agni is spending time in his library reading when his creepy father Pays a visit<br/>(Spoiler alert: that's a very bad thing)<br/>He kicks him out and goes to his friend's bar to cool off</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An exhausting and unwelcome visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this forever ago, more graphic than my usual content, go easy on me.</p><p>These are my personal characters made for hazbin, also very old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agni is sitting in his red velvet reading chair in his library, thumbing through a book on spider anatomy, there's always more to learn about the natural world in his opinion, and, being a spider snake demon, there was always more to learn about himself. He pauses to flip the page with his long black claws and takes a sip from his glass of wine, all while listening to the jazz play on his antique record player.</p><p>he had found it busted in a junk yard and fixed it, now it's one of his favorite ways to listen to music its nostalgic for his time on earth. he still has a hell phone with headphones for when he he's in his human form, but he cant exactly use it in his current demon form, for one, he has no ear holes (though he can still hear well) and his claws are too long and pointed to work well on the screen. He starts reading another page when he hears a knock at the door, he figures it's one of his roommates coming home and forgot their key, so he took his glass of wine and got up to go unhook the locks for them.</p><p>their home is actually a large storage warehouse they had converted into something livable, the large sliding metal door hadn't been changed however just had been fitted with quite a few locks, as they found it more comfortable than a normal door because of their size, they were quite large demons that usually had to duck under normal doorways.</p><p>He gets to the door and starts unhooking the various locks, however when he slides the door open the figure looming in the doorway is enough to make him drop his glass and it shatters on the cold concrete floor of the warehouse. His x shaped pupils shrink in fear, his tail spines reflexively unfold, and he talks in a shaky voice "h-how... how did you find me again?"</p><p>The figure, another spider snake, agni's terrible father, smirked in amusement. "you knew I would find you eventually, your name has been getting around lately with all the territory you've been taking, it's been awhile sammy."</p><p>Agni's face turns a little red in anger and embarrassment and his tail flicks back and forth with clear hostility and agitation.<br/>"You know I hate that name." He growls, his eyes starting to emit a red glowing aura.</p><p>"You're so cute when you blush~" he says putting his hand on his wrist and pulling him closer, to which agni responds by clawing Lance's arm with his opposite hand and physically recoiling in disgust, moving his spiked tail in between him and lance defensively, which ends up being a mistake because lance runs his hand over the slit on his tail <br/>"you forget, we have the same anatomy, I know exactly where your dick is~"</p><p>Agni shudders in discomfort and immediately removes Lance's hand thoroughly uncomfortable now, moving his tail as far away from him as possible, coiling it up in defense. "get out." He snaps, he was at his wits end and needed to make him leave before his presence did further damage to agni's already cracked mind.</p><p>"Make me sammy." He remarks in a teasing tone, a stupidly confident grin on his face</p><p>He hisses loudly and shoves lance into the door, pinning him against it with his claws around his throat, the sharp tips a silent threat.<br/>"Is this adequate?" He asks in a bitter, tired of your bullshit tone.</p><p>"Oh sammy, being pinned kinda turns me on, and you know I'm stronger than you, you cant stop me~" lance flirts, taking the distraction as an opportunity to<br/>jab him in the stomach with two of his spider legs and use the opening to shove him to the ground, pinning him down. he was heavier than agni and it would be a struggle to get him off, but he would have to figure it out if he wanted to avoid further trauma.</p><p>Lance smirks down at agni, and that satisfied look on his face made agni want to stab him, so following that train of thought, he lifted his tail above Lance's back and stabs his tail scythe into his back and drags it down the length of his body, leaving a deep bloody slice behind. lance winces in pain and growls under his breath as the blade digs in and agni roughly shoves him onto the floor. He gets up and quickly scrambles into his room on his spider legs, yanking his nightstand drawer open and pulling out his enchanted necklace. He slides it on, now he would have an advantage over him.</p><p>Lance slams his door open and growls at him "you just had to be a little bitch about this didn't you?! You couldn't just deal with it like I did! You fucking brat! I'll make you pay for that! this's gonna take weeks to heal, maybe months!"<br/>He growls as the blood dribbles down his back in rivulets, there was a puddle of blood starting to gather on the floor. Agni's claws start glowing with a red light and he slithers forward "what the fuck?" Lance growls in confusion <br/>As agni claws his face leaving deep cuts and forcefully shoves him out of the room.</p><p>"I told you to leave, you would not listen." He snarls, pulling a mirror off the wall and throwing it in Lance's face, lance hisses in pain as the shared cut him and stumbles backwards on his spider legs before running out as fast as he can, realizing he's suddenly outmatched, all while leaving a trail of blood across the floor.</p><p>Agni slams the door and locks it, panting heavily "what a morning.... I most likely will not sleep well tonight." he says to himself, looking up at the blood trail in disgust, before realizing he slithered through it from the mild burning sensation on his tail "how wonderful, I have a revolting mess of blood on the floor, and I need a shower. this is not how I wanted to spend my morning." he growls </p><p>Lance is slithering down an alley he knows well, heading back to the partially collapsed building he calls his den. exhausted from the fight, sighing as he looks over his wounds, he can still feel the blood pouring down his back like a river. he even managed to knock out a tooth from one of the mouths on Lance's back, he can feel the space where a tooth should be, and he could taste the blood, although that could just be from the gash. He shakes his head, "how am I gonna fix this?" He says touching the bloody wound gently feeling the edges of it, luckily it was a clean cut, so he could stitch it if it needed, which it probably would. He huffs and pulls out a cigarette and a match from his bag and lights it, "no ones gonna want to help me, I've probably robbed or raped half of hell by now.." he hisses and paces back and forth. "what am I supposed to do?... I mean, I have needle and thread.....but I cant sew well...." he looks down at the puddle of blood forming "...anything is better then bleeding out. I dont need a bunch of street rats taking my shit while I'm out."  he says putting the cigarette in his mouth.<br/>He picks up a large glass shard from the ground and props it up against the wall, serving as a makeshift mirror, so he could see what he was doing. He pulls the thread out with the needle still attached, bites the string off at what he guesses would be a proper length, and starts messily threading the needle through his skin, slowly sewing the wound closed, more or less. He keeps making loops until its as closed as he can get it, and ties it off at the end, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Good enough I suppose." he sighs and leans his shoulder against the wall, looking at the blood mess on his claws, back and tail. "I really need a bath..." he says slithering out of his den to go find that one fountain he liked to bathe in.</p><p>Agni had finally got the disgusting sticky blood mess off the concrete, the rugs however would probably be stained, but aside from that agni was still tense from the incident. "Ugh, I'm gonna go to the bar, I need to talk with hank." he mutters to himself, unlocking the door and slithering outside into the street, locking it with his key. This section of hell was more or less empty, except for a few degenerates living in the alleys, he continues down the street in the direction of Hanks bar.</p><p>He opens the door, it was still early and there weren't many demons around "hank! We need to talk!" He slithers over to the bar and hank comes out from the back room "agni, you dont have to yell, im right here." </p><p>"Lance came to my house."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He was in my house hank! My house! Where I sleep and relax and read my books! He invaded my personal space and tried to assault me! he got his disgusting blood all over my lovely rugs!"</p><p>Hank blinks "what the hell? how did he even find you? I figured he would be smart enough to leave you alone."</p><p>Agni scoffs "lance? Make a smart decision? You know who your talking about right?"</p><p>Hank sighs "so hes as obnoxious as ever? Just doing what he wants like usual? Being an asshole and having no consideration for others? Actually sounds like a family member i know..."</p><p>"Thats lance.... he was saying something about how the rumors about me got around eventually, I was too panicked to understand what in hell's name he was talking about."</p><p>"How'd you get rid of him?"</p><p>"The amulet, I kicked him out with brute force."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>